


Principals Pet Kitty

by Super_Blue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abused Kuroo Tetsurou, Abusive Relationships, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, CBT, Chastity Device, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gay Male Character, Humiliation, Hurt Kuroo Tetsurou, If You Squint - Freeform, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Kozume Kenma/Bokuto Koutarou/Akaashi Keji/ Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Mess, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Master/Pet, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Protective Bokuto Koutarou, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self Confidence Issues, Teacher/Student, Top Bokuto Koutarou, adult/teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Blue/pseuds/Super_Blue
Summary: Kuroo heads up the stairs to the top floor of Nekoma high while the other three tossed a volleyball around in the court yard. His principal was a 58 year old American man. Lev was right about him being a creep towards Kuroo. But Kuroo felt maybe it was just because he got into trouble occasionally.He was soon to find out that was not the case.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 195





	1. Chapter 1

“Bokuto just texted and he’s on his way.” Lev chirped from the bench outside the gym.

“I’m so glad he got his drivers license.” Yaku sighed.

“Hey guys the principal told me to come to his office after I locked up. So I gotta head over there real quick.” Kuroo made a face of displeasure at his team mates.

“Did he say what it was about?” Kenma asked without looking up from his game.

“Ugh no. But he’s always picking on me so I bet I’ll get detention again.” He shrugged non chalantly.

“He seems like a creep.” Yaku says.

“Yeah and he’s always looking at you. It’s kinda weird Kuroo-kun.” Lev adds.

“Well I kinda have to go. I don’t really have a choice.” Kuroo rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

“Yeah I guess. Just, you know, be careful. He might do something.” Lev sighs looking worried.

Kuroo heads up the stairs to the top floor of Nekoma high while the other three tossed a volleyball around in the court yard. His principal was a 58 year old American man. Lev was right about him being a creep towards Kuroo. But Kuroo felt maybe it was just because he got into trouble occasionally. 

He was soon to find out that was not the case. 

“Hi Mr. Stevens. What did you need?” Kuroo chirped while sauntering into the mans office.

“Set your stuff down Kuroo.” The man grumbled. Kuroo did as he was told skeptically. “When I tell you to do something you will do it and say ‘yes master!’” The man shouted at him.

“Master? What are you talking about.” Kuroo was so confused. He slowly stepped back towards the door. The man approached him quietly. For every step Kuroo took backwards the man took to towards him. “Mr. Stevens? Are you feeling ok? Um- I really should be leaving now. Maybe we can talk about whatever it is later.”

While Kuroo was rambling, his back hit the door. The man crowded up against him. When he tried to turn the door nob he realized that his principal had locked the door while crowding him. “Knees. Now.”

“What! No! Unlock the door. I-I’m leaving.” The man grabbed his wrist and spun him around. “Let me go!”

He tried to pull his wrist free and the attempted to punch his captor with his other hand. His captor caught his wrist and pushed him back. Making him stumble and fall back onto the desk. His principal grabbed Kuroo’s hair and pushed him down to his knees.

“What-what are you doing! Stop it tha-that hurts!” Kuroo’s protests fell on deaf ears. To Kuroo’s horror the man started to undo his pants right in front of his eyes.

“Three years. I’ve been waiting for this for three years. Watching you in the halls. Going to your games. Seeing you in that outfit. It’s been torture. But now that your 18 I can have you. And I’m gonna make you mine forever.” He pulled his cock out and slapped it over Kuroos mouth. “Open up pretty boy.”

Kuroo sealed his lips and shook his head. His hands clawing at his captors hand in his hair. “Fine! You don’t want it in your mouth. I’ll give it to you on the other side.” He picked Kuroo back up by the hair and pushed him up against the window. Then yanked his post workout joggers down around his ankles.

“Stop! Stop it. I don’t want it. Stop!” Kuroo practically begged.

“If I stop. If I let you go. I’ll have to go downstairs and get one of those little friends of yours. Kenma and the other little one aren’t really my type. But that other first year, what’s his name? Lev right? I’ll bring him up and make him do exactly what you couldn’t.” He breathed hotly into Kuroo’s ear. Licking up the shell. 

Kuroo shuddered and looked down at his friends. They all seemed to be smiling and laughing as they passed the ball around. Dread filled Kuroo’s body as a familiar truck pulled up to the courtyard. “Oh look. It’s that boy you hang around with. Fukurodani isn’t it? Hm he seems almost like my type. Maybe I’ll just have to bring him up here too.”

“No! I-I’ll do it…I’ll.. Do it.” Kuroo couldn’t imagine being the cause of pain in his long time crush. He couldn’t bare to have any of this happen to his friends. Just then he heard a buzzing from his bag on the chair next to them. 

His captor pulled out his phone and held it up. Showing him the big contact of Bokuto’s beaming face. “Answer it. And tell them you’ll be held up with makeup work. Tell them to leave.”

With trembling fingers Kuroo slid the button to answer. “H-hey Bokuto. Yeah I’m fine. No I can’t go home with you guys. I don’t even know man. I know. I’m sorry. Y-yeah. Tomorrow. Bye”

“Good job whore.” The Kuroo’s calves till he toed his shoes off and slipped all the way out of his joggers and underwear. Then kicked his legs apart.

“Agh” Kuroo’s whimpers turned into a scream as his captor pulled his cheeks apart and pushed in. No condom. Not lubricant. No preparation. “Stop! It hurts. Take it out. Take it out! It hurts!.. Please.”

The man was relentless. Without pausing at all he pounded in and out of Kuroo. “Y-you won’t-t get away with this! I-I’ll get you fir-red!”

“Who would believe that a whore like you wasn’t begging for my cock. Your friends? The ones who just abandoned you with me. Your parents. They haven’t even checked on you. And let me tell you. They complain all the time about you when I have to call about your behavior. So face it, slut, the only person on this earth who really wants you… Is me!” He exaggerated his last words and a brutal thrust and came inside Kuroo.

The stinging pain of the sticky cum oozing out over his torn asshole made Kuroo sick. He suddenly was released and found his legs couldn’t hold him up.

“Get dressed.” Kuroo moved sluggishly to pull his underwear and joggers back on. “What did I say to do when I give you an order!” The man kicked at Kuroo’s half curled body.

“Y-yes master! Sor-ry master!” He scrambled faster to pull his shoes back on.

Kuroo flinched as he felt his captor crouch down next to him. He felt a light pat on his abused scalp. “Good boy. Don’t worry baby. I’ll have you trained in no time.”

When Kuroo was finally about to leave on shaky legs Mr. Stevens called out. “Oh and Kuroo! I took the liberty of putting my contact in your phone. I’ll text you instructions and times. If you ever fail to show up, or complete a task I give you remember. I have a camera hidden somewhere in this room. I’ll send a video out to all your little volleyball friends showing them how much of a cockslut you are. If you tell anyone about this I’ll do the same. No one will believe you. No one will help you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroo wasn’t sure exactly what these tasks were going to be. All he knew was that two weeks later he was texted by his principal to come to his office after practice the next night. Kuroo really didn’t want to. 

When he had gotten home that day he spent the rest of the night in the shower with scolding hot water. When he had finally come out of his head he realized that he had scrubbed himself raw. Yet when he forced himself to look in the mirror he still saw Mr. Stevens’ hand prints on his waist, marks on his neck, and a bruise on his back from the various times he was slammed places. Still felt the tears in his ass whenever he moved.

He didn’t want to go back and relive that again. But Mr. Stevens was right, he couldn’t tell his friends or family. He had thought of telling his mom and dad the next morning but when he came down they were in the kitchen drinking tea and smiling and laughing together. He couldn’t ruin that. 

He had thought of telling Kenma at practice a couple days later. But when he had tried to start up a conversation Kenma had huffed and replied “Why do you have to be so bothersome.” Then went back to his video game.

During a weekend practice he wanted to tell coach Nekomada. And he almost had, when Lev and Yaku came bouncing up asking if they could use the keys to practice extra that night. Coach Nekomada smiled softly and agreed. And Kuroo gave up trying to tell anyone.

He didn’t even let it cross his mind to tell Bokuto. With his arm wrapped tightly around his shoulder as they made their way to Akaashi’s house for a study session the night before he had to go back to that monster. Even with his mind screaming at him to trust someone! Tell someone! Cry! Be vulnerable!

He just couldn’t bring himself to save himself… So he went back.

Mr. Stevens was waiting for him in his office. “I’m so glad you showed up. You must really be desperate. Crawling back to your rapist like the slut you are.”

Kuroo bowed his head in shame. This man hadn’t lied to him thus far. So he was beginning to believe every word he said. “Same as last time whore.” Kuroo set his bag down on the same seat he had the last time. A large hand came slamming down across his face. “What did I tell you to do when I gave you orders. You dumb slut.”

“S-sorry master.” Kuroo mumbled. Feeling the sting on his cheek.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you?” Stevens all but growled.

“Sorry master.” Kuroo said again but louder.

This seemed to please the man and he brought his hand up to caress Kuroo’s cheek. Kuroo flinched away so the man grabbed him roughly and then proceeded his soft touches. “You see what you make me do when you don’t follow rules. Now look, your either going to have to wear makeup or come up with an excuse for this bruise.”

It made Kuroo sick how gentle and sympathetic this monster sounded. Kuroo could barely pick out the underlying cruel tones. He whimpered when the hand ran down to the base of his neck.

“The marks I left last time we played are starting to fade. Why don’t we fix that. Strip” Stevens ordered gruffly. 

“Yes master…” Kuroo slowly began to strip himself of his clothes. When he was done he stood in the middle of the room covering himself shyly.

“Don’t be shy baby.” His principal commented and pulled his hands away from himself. “Now. To make things a little easier I got you a gift. Wanna see?”

“Yes master.” Kuroo’s eyes widened as his master pulled a big pink butplug out of his desk drawer.

“Bend over the desk.” After receiving a scared little ‘yes master’ Stevens pulled his pets cheeks apart and started toying with his ass. “Pay attention. This is the only time I’ll be doing this. After today it’s up to you to properly prepare yourself. If you don’t then we’ll have to do it like we did last time.”

Before long he found his prostate and Kuroo yelped. To Kuroo’s horror the treatment started to feel good. “How selfish of a pet to enjoy itself without pleasing it’s master.” Steven’s reprimanded. 

Kuroo suddenly felt the large cock of the older man being pushed inside of him. His moans briefly turned painful again before the cock started grinding against his prostate. “Aaah, Mhh. Please.”

“Please what pet?” Stevens snickered.

“I-I don’t kno-ow.” Kuroo blushed. He genuinely didn’t know what he was begging for.

“Oh? Am I fucking you hard enough you don’t even know what you want? Perhaps the slut wants to come? Is that it?” Stevens suddenly stopped all movements.

“Yes! Yes please please. Wanna come. Please!” Kuroo begged. He couldn’t believe what he was saying.

“Good boy,” Stevens purred against his ear. “Come for me. Let me hear those pretty little screams.”

When Kuroo felt a rough hand on his cock he did scream. And then again when Stevens roughly jerked into him and came. Leaving harsh red hickeys all over the back of his neck.

“One day I’ll teach you to come from your ass alone.” Stevens purred again. Then let go of Kuroo. Kuroo slumped against the desk weakly. “Now for your instructions.”

Kuroo jolted upright and screamed again as the big plug was suddenly jammed inside him. “I want you to keep this inside you till our next meeting. Don’t take it out unless I tell you to.”

“B-but master. What about…” Kuroo trailed off. Too embarrassed.

“Since this is your first time I will allow you to take it out twice between now and our next meeting. But you really should watch what you eat anyways. Your getting kinda chubby.” Stevens poked Kuroo’s belly unkindly.

“Now I just let you come and fucked you. What do you say pet?” Stevens sauntered a few steps away from Kuroo. Leaving him slumped and exposed in the middle of the room.

“T-thank you master.”

“Good boy. You learn quickly don’t you. Get dressed and go home. Remember if you disobey my orders there will be punishment.” Much like the first time, Kuroo sluggishly pulled his clothes on and limped out the door. 

Again he zoned out and woke up in his shower in the middle of the night. Scrubbing himself and still feeling dirty. He was a slut, whore, pet. Why wouldn’t he feel dirty?

He didn’t know how he was going to avoid meals from now on. The plug was big and intrusive inside him. He wanted it out. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t be punished. He couldn’t let down the only person who cared for him.

Luckily for him he was texted the next morning with instructions to come back to the office after practice 2 days later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Only one chapter left. I really appreciate all the supportive comments. They make my day. Thank you guys!

Bokuto had a strange feeling in his gut. Kuroo was acting weird. He had been distant and jumpy and quiet. And it wasn’t a brief thing. It’s been going on for a solid 3 months. And Bokuto didn’t know what to do.

Kuroo was over at his house for a study session on Saturday afternoon. They were both on his bed and instead of pissing off his mom and making messes and being loud. Bokuto was staring at Kuroo while he kept his head and eyes down and read his textbook quietly. Bokuto felt like Kuroo was literally on fire.

“Hey Kuroo!” He exclaimed to get the boys attention. Kuroo almost jumped out of his skin. “We can be real with each other right? Honest and all that shit.”

“Yeah Bo of course.” Kuroo’s eye’s finally locked on him worriedly. “Is something wrong?”

“I wanted to ask you that dude. You’ve been so quiet and distant and I’m genuinely worried bro.” Kuroo immediately looked back down to his lap.

“No-nothing’s wrong Bo. I’m fine.” Kuroo mumbled quietly.

Bokuto grabbed Kuroo’s chin gently, still startling the poor thing, and forced him to look at him. “No your not. Kuroo I feel like I’m watching you turn to dust and blow away. Literally and figuratively! Your not eating enough. Your quiet. You don’t hang out with your friends as much. I want to know what’s going on! I can’t stand to watch someone I love fade away like this!”

Kuroo’s eyes suddenly got really wide and Bokuto realized his mistake too late. “I-uh-I mean… I-I do love you Kuroo. And it’s hurting me to see you hurting. But I know it’s weird you don’t-“

Bokuto was cut off by a light weight tackling him back into the bedsheets. “Kuroo?”

“Just let me have this. Just hold me. Your right I’m not ok. But I can’t tell you why. So please don’t ask. I-I love you too.” Kuroo whispered into Bokuto’s chest. Bokuto wrapped his arms around Kuroo tightly and breathed in the smell of Kuroo’s hair. And for a second Kuroo felt like everything was going to be ok.

\--------------------------------------------------Kuroo’s POV------------------------------------------------------

After the weekend he spent with Bokuto, Kuroo felt refreshed. Like this was suddenly all bearable. But of course it all had to get just a little bit worse that Monday.

“I want you to start wearing your hair down.” Mr. Stevens said that afternoon after he fucked Kuroo raw.

“B-but master… I don’t put it up like this… It’s bedhead.” Kuroo mumbled to his master.

“I don’t care. Maybe put some effort into it and it’ll look better. Start wearing it down.” Kuroo left after that with a few extra bruises.

Then of course it was something new the next week. Stevens probably thought he was easing Kuroo into something. But this week, it was a collar. 

“Wh-what if someone asks about it?”

“Say it’s your new fashion sense.”

The next one was probably the most shocking. Kuroo’s ribs had hurt from the past couple of sessions so when they were done for the day he laid there for a moment. When he opened his eyes again and came back to semi-awareness, he felt a rough hand gripping his dick and cool metal around it.

“Wh-what are you doing master?” he asked in fear of the answer.

“I’m adding another accessory to your new look. Of course, like the plug, this one will only be seen by me. And it will keep you faithful.” The man chuckled. Kuroo looked down at himself to find Stevens locking a tight metal cage around his dick. Kuroo whimpered and laid back down. Looking up at the ceiling. 

Kuroo knew Bokuto was getting suspicious. It was getting harder and harder to make up excuses for the changes in his life. Bokuto had said he loved him. LOVED HIM! But Kuroo still couldn’t tell him his secret. The source of all his pain. Bokuto would stop loving him. And Kuroo couldn’t deal with that. 

So when Bokuto asked “Why are you wearing your hair down.”

“I started showing in the mornings so I stopped getting bedhead.

And when Bokuto asked “What’s with the choker?”

“New style. Kenma and some of the other teams players love them.”

And when Bokuto noticed “Why are you siting like that? You did this a couple of months ago too? Are you hurt.”

“Awe man I fell on my ass during a practice game against Seijoh. It’s all bruised!”

But of course Boktuo’s blissful ignorance was short lived.

“M-master please stop. M-my friend said he wants to talk!” Kuroo begged.

“Your friend can wait.” Stevens growled meanly.

“He said he’s coming up!” Kuroo’s eyes bugged out of his head when Bokuto texted him saying he was at the school and didn’t care that Kuroo was making up homework. Kuroo was actually in the process of being stripped by his principal against his will.

“You do NOT Speak to me like that! Your just a pathetic little slut. All you can do is sit and beg while I throw you around. Pathetic. Remember, if you misbehave I have this all recorded and all your stupid little friends will know what a fag you are. And then it’ll really just be you and me pet! Now-“ Stevens harsh snarls and punches were cut off by a fist to his face.

Bokuto stood over the man, seething. When Kuroo’s eyes traveled over him he saw the 911 call still running in Bokuto’s hand. Then he heard the muted pleads of the 911 operator pleading with him to stay on the call till help arrives.

“Who the FUCK do you think you are! How dare you lay a filthy finger on him!” Bokuto cried as he kicked Stevens to keep him down. Kuroo whimpered and crawled back behind the desk. Sobbing in fear at the yelling and hitting and kicking going on between the two.

When Bokuto finally calmed down and stopped his assault, only slightly after Stevens passed out, he tuned back into the quiet sobbing of his best friend. He slowly approached the crying boy behind the desk. Kneeling down to cup his cheeks. 

At the touch Kuroo flinched and cried even more. Bokuto cooed at the half naked boy.

“Hey baby its ok. Its just me and I won’t hurt you. Tetsurou I would never hurt you.” Kuroo opens his eyes and lets out a loud sob. Bokuto gently pulled Kuroo into his arms. Cradling him gently.

“I-I’m so sorry Bo. I didn’t want to! I never wanted to! I promise he made me.” Kuroo cried out helplessly into Bokuto’s shirt.

Bokuto smoothed down Kuroo’s hair and kissed the top of his head. “I know sweetheart, I know. That monster is never going to touch you again.

Kuroo jumped as the door crashed inwards. “Police!”

“We’re over here! I think my friend might be hurt!” Bokuto covered Kuroo’s ears so he wouldn’t be as startled by the loud noises and shouted to the police officers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda hate how the way this chapter turned out. But thanks for all the comments and kudos! I hope you all enjoy the ending! Also i have no medical experience so this is probs entirely wrong. Its like 90% Bokurro comfort.

Bokuto stayed the whole night waiting for Kuroo. When Kuroo’s parents arrived they bee-lined to him and engulfed him in crushing hugs. Bokuto finally felt the tears slip when Kuroo’s mother pulled his face from her shoulder. He decided he needed to be strong when, 4 hours after being brought to the hospital, the doctor came asking for them.

“Please tell me what’s been happening to my baby.” Mrs. Kuroo cried.

“Ma’am I know this is a lot to take in. And there will be much more to come, but are you sure you’d like to have another minor here to listen to this.” Bokuto felt enraged.

“I’m 18 and he’s my best friend, I found him and I would never leave him. Whatever you say will not make me love him any less. Nor will it scare me away!” Tetsurou’s father chuckled from behind Bokuto and he realized his mistake.

“As long as he’s will to hear it he can stay.” Mr. Kuroo said firmly.

“Of course. Well you may want to have a seat. There is a lot of explaining to do. As you know your son was found being, for lack of softer wording, raped. He also shows signs of severe physical abuse. Based on evidence we can guess this started a few months ago. Do any of you recall any unusual events from about 3 moths ago?” The doctor paused.

“Yes! I went to Nekoma to pick up Kuroo and a couple of our friends after practice. He had to meet with Stevens and when I called him he said he had to make up work. He sounded a little weird but we just chalked it up to him being upset about staying late.” Bokuto now recalled that phone call in vivid detail. The way Tetsurou’s voice wavered. And now he can hear the fear that he thought was anger.

“Why wouldn’t he tell me he was being attacked. He could have told me then! He could have told me so many times! Why would he hide this?” Bokuto felt his voice break.

“The police found voice recorders and video recorders spread through the room. It’s highly likely he was blackmailed. The other most likely possibility is that he used your sons self-worth issues to his advantage. The police are analyzing the videos for more details so we will know more about this soon.” The doctor paused again to let them take everything in.

“Self-worth issues?” Kuroo’s father asked surprised.

“Yes. Did he not express these types of mental problems before?” The doctor asked as well.

“He’s always been extremely confident and extroverted. He only started significantly changing a few weeks ago.” Mrs. Kuroo responded. Almost pleading.

“That actually makes sense. In cases like these young men are prayed on based on their physical and mental states. Men like Stevens can pick a low self esteem out of a room full of extroverts covered in glitter. They then watch for weeks to, in your sons case, years. Until they have enough to make them obey and can’t wait any longer. Stevens made sure to hold something over his head to keep him under control. Once he had that he broke him down enough to keep him where he wants.” The doctor looked down at his watch. And then past the three to the door. “Ah thank you for coming so quickly. This is the officer in charge of examining the video evidence. He has, obviously, only been able to look at the first few hours of footage. But it should be enough to answer your questions.”

The police officer came around Bokuto and gently bowed to the group. First stating his apologies and then continuing the doctors explanations. “I assume you all have asked the question of why that monster was able to control your boy for so long?” He received nods in return. “Their first encounter was really the whole breaking point for Mr. Tetsurou. Though afterwards Stevens often reminded him of the points and threats he made. Firstly I’d like to start by ensuring you that none of this was any of your faults. No matter what I tell you next.

A sharp intake of breath reverberated from the three. “Tetsurou put up quite a fight against Stevens to start. In order to convince Tetsurou to be compliant, Stevens forced him to look out the window at his friends down below. He claimed that if Tetsurou did not comply he would go downstairs and force one of them to do it instead. Stating that the ones downstairs weren’t quite his type but you were.” The officer sent a sympathetic look at Bokuto. “Tetsurou stopped physically fighting but still screamed at him. But when he claimed he would tell someone about what Stevens was doing Stevens pounced. He started by claiming that no one would believe him. Calling him derogatory names and referencing his friends, saying they seemed fine downstairs without him, and his family, claiming to have received multiple complaints from you whenever contact was made.”

Kuroo’s father finally sobbed. Bokuto knew that Kuroo was sometimes a troublemaker. But Tetsurou’s parents had always been more aggravated with the school, specifically Stevens, for making such big deals out of small violations.

“The most common claim he made throughout the videos was that he was the only person who cared for Tetsurou. This is a common tactic to advance the effects of Stockholm syndrome. Lastly, when he released Tetsurou, he told him of the video recorders and threatened to show his team exactly what he had forced him to do. Making it sound as though it was a requited act that Tetsurou had begged for instead of the rape that it was. I have not finished all of the videos but from what I can tell after, Stevens uses brute force and the same tactics I listed just now to keep Tetsurou under his control. Then taking on the roll of an overly controlling partner. Controlling Tetsurou’s sex life, clothing, hair, and makeup styles. He also often threatened to get him kicked of the volleyball team if Tetsurou did not preform how he wanted him to.” The officer finished with an apologetic look to them all.

They were allowed to see Tetsurou the next morning. Two at a time because they weren’t quite sure how his reaction to people would be due to his trauma. To Bokuto waited outside his room and watched as his friends poured into the hospital. 

First came coach Nekomada.

“I heard what happened from the staff at Nekoma. How are you feeling son?” He had immediately sat next to Bokuto and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“I definitely could be better.” He sighed. Knowing the old man wouldn’t pester him so much as what was to come.

“I will get you at his parents some food. And when I come back I’ll see him.” The old coach slowly got up and made his way back to the entrance.

Next Akaashi and Kenma came with Bokuto’s parents.

The two second years literally ran at Bokuto who quickly stood and caught them. “He’s strong. He’ll be ok eventually.” Akaashi whispered.

On Bokuto’s other side Kenma added, “And we’ll help him. We’ll be there.”

Bokuto looked up to his parents. Feeling the tears on both of his shoulders as he held two of his closest friends. His parents both nodded in sympathy and he knew they knew exactly what he was feeling. He had told them shortly after him and Kuroo confessed to each other that he had a bad feeling. But couldn’t figure out why. Now they knew.

After a couple of hours in the waiting room Coach Nekomada returned with food for the three who stayed over night and Kuroo’s parents came out to greet the small group. Giving thanks for the food and the condolences.

Bokuto bounced his knee nervously as he looked back and forth from his food to the door of Kuroo’s room.

“Go on. He woke should still be awake. And I know you won’t be able to eat anything until you see him.” Tetsurou’s mother nudged him towards the door. Smiling softly.

Bokuto nodded and stood up. Carefully opening the door and then freezing in the doorway. With his makeup washed off Bokuto could see the bags under his eyes, the bruises leading towards his torso. He also had a bright red cast on his left arm.

“Koutarou I swear to god if you keep staring I’m going to start blushing.” Tetsurou’s voice startled him out of his stupor. And Bokuto’s eyes found his.

“This may sound strange but you are absolutely beautiful.” Tetsurou balked.

“Really. Do the bruises and the hospital gown bring out my eyes?” He snickered.

“Nah. But the red in your cast really brings out the paleness of your skin.” Koutarou teased. And then was mesmerized again by the hyena laugh that followed his remark. Under normal circumstances he would tease his best friend for it but right now he just felt lucky to hear it. “So my knight in shining armor. What brings you to my humble hospital room.”

Bokuto almost didn’t catch it, but it was there. That small speck of doubt and fear that was present in Kuroo’s voice when Koutarou last held him. “Well my prince. I had to warn you before your longing citizens convince the nurses to let them all here at once.”

Bokuto moved closer to the bed and sat down on Kuroo’s right. “Oh god. Please don’t tell me there all here.” Kuroo sighed dramatically. Bokuto grabbed his hand.

“They are. And more are coming. Because we love you Tetsurou. I love you. That hasn’t changed a bit. And it never will. You may not want me after I failed to see all the warning signs. Failed to stop this. But your it for me Tetsurou. You’ve completely ruined me for anyone else. And I swear to god your going to want to kill me because I’m never leaving your side again.” Koutarou gently pulled Tetsurou’s hand to his mouth and gave each knuckle a kiss.

It was quiet for a moment and when Bokuto looked up he found Kuroo in silent tears. “I-I’m sorry I-“

“No! No. I’m-m just so hap-happy you still wa-want-t me!” Tetsurou cried. 

“Of course I do! I’d have to be crazy not to. And that’s never going to change.” Bokuto reassured quickly. Then proceeded to, gently, start covering Tetsurou’s face in light kisses.

“I l-love you-u too Koutarou.” Tetsurou sighed as his sobs turned to giggles. After that they sat in content silence. Occasionally starting random conversation. In the peaceful quiet they could hear more of their friends arriving. Soon they could tell by the noise that at least the whole Nekoma team was there.

Until…

“Koutarou let me see your hand.” Tetsurou demanded. Bokuto blinked and gave over his hand. Then looked at it himself and realized it was still slightly bleeding from punching Stevens so much. “Koutarou!” Bokuto winced, knowing what was next. “Didn’t they at least check you over?!”

“Uh… no?” He responded quietly. Slightly amused.

“Why!” Tetsurou screeched.

“Everyone was worried about you. Including me. I didn’t even realize I was hurt until now.” Bokuto responded sheepishly.

“Bo… your hand is broken. I’m calling a doctor.” Kuroo said sternly.

“No!” He pressed the button. “Babe!” Koutarou whined.


End file.
